Stimulation of wells through mechanical fracturing can be accomplished by a method known as controlled pulse fracturing or high energy gas fracturing. A good description of this method appears in an article by Cuderman, J. F., entitled "High Energy Gas Fracturing Development," Sandia National Laboratories, SAND 83-2137, October 1983. Using this method enables the multiple fracturing of a formation or reservoir in a radial manner which increases the possibility of contacting a natural fracture. In the practice of this method, a canister containing a propellant is suspended into a wellbore. This canister is placed downhole next to the oil or hydrocarbonaceous fluid productive interval.
The canister can be made of plastic or metal. While metal canisters can be used, a potential debris problem can arise during well cleanout, maintenance and production. Plastic canisters can be bailed, drilled, or pumped from the wellbore, however, their removal may damage the wellbore.
To avoid the debris problem caused by metal and plastic propellant canisters, it is desirable to have a method and means for disposing of the canister within the wellbore without presenting a debris cleanout problem and which will not damage the wellbore. The present invention is directed to a method and means for disposing of the propellant or explosive container within the wellbore which avoids the debris cleanout problem. Wellbore damage is also minimized.